There has recently been a significant tendency to enlarge recording capacity in the field of optical disks, and with such enlargement, for example, a DVD (Digital Versatile Disk) is coming into common use as an optical disk in which one movie or the like is compressed and recorded.
Recording format for recording video information (hereinafter referred to as “content”) such as a movie to a DVD having a large recording capacity as described above, basically conforms to an MPEG system. The recording format further has standards specific to the DVD. Such recording format includes DVD-Video format, and DVD Video-Recording format.
The DVD-Video format is a format compatible with a Read-only DVD format. The DVD-Video Recording format is not compatible with the Read-only DVD format, but enables editing recorded contents information with ease, and thus suitable for recording onto an optical disk in real time. According to the DVD-Video format, contents are typically recorded by an authoring method in which recording is made regardless of real time.
A conventional authoring method is described with reference to FIG. 8. It is to be noted that a case is described below where content in a format other than the MPEG2 standard is converted into a stream in conformity with a DVD-Video standard, and then recorded. The following process by each of processing sections is controlled by a control section 212.
Inputted contents are separated into an audio stream and a video stream by a separator 200, decoded by a decoder 201, and then encoded by an encoder 202 so as to conform to the MPEG2 standard. The audio stream and the video stream are multiplexed by a multiplexer 203, to be outputted as a video compatible file 205. Here, the video compatible file 205 is a stream which conforms to the MPEG2 format, in a bit rate, a GOP structure, an audio format, or the like and further conforms to the DVD-Video standard.
However, the video compatible file 205 does not fully satisfy the DVD-Video standard, and lacks part of reproduction control information. It is to be noted that the reproduction control information is information for controlling a reproduction mode in a stream, for example, is navigation information in the DVD standard.
Therefore, an analyzer 206 analyzes all streams in the video compatible file 205 based upon scenario information 204 inputted separately from the stream. According to this analysis, an analysis information file 207 is generated which includes reproduction control information required in generating a final disk image 209.
A disk image completing section 208 puts the analysis information file 207 and the video compatible file 205 corresponding thereto together to construct title data, for completion of the disk image 209 (control information 210 and a VOB 211).
Finally, the disk image 209 generated in the above procedure is recorded onto an optical disk in a disk-at-once method (not allowing additional recording).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-155135.